1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device, power transmission method, program, power receiving device, and power transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a power transfer system capable of transferring power between devices in a non-contact manner has become widely available. The power transfer system includes, for example, an IC card system in which a reader/writer (an example of the power transmission device) and an IC card (an example of the power receiving device) are used such as an electronic money system, a ticket gate system of transportation facilities, and a building/room admission system using an employee ID card or the like.
In the meantime, a technology to transfer still larger power for still greater distances has been developed. See, for example, Non-patent Document 1 for a technology to transfer power by using resonance of an electric field or a magnetic field.
[Non-patent Document 1] Marin Soljacic, Aristeidis Karalis, John Joannopoulos, Andre Kurs, Robert Moffatt, and Peter Fisher. “Technology to transfer power by radio developed, 60-W bulb turned on in experiment.” Nikkei Electronics 12-3 2007. pp. 117-128.